


Crash

by aesc



Series: Nantucket AU [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc





	

 

CRASH  
  
I crashed.  
  
Imagine losing your genius, waking up and not knowing how stars work, why time is, or whatever.  
  
Anyway, so I was on a mission and _BANG_ , I got hit.  
  
And i fell.  
  
When I woke up _I couldn't fly_.  
  
(I was sca--pissed.)  
  
After, I used to wake up sometimes and think _I can't fly anymore._  
  
(and that... still pisses me off.)  
  
But now I wake up and you're here.


End file.
